ereijanfandomcom-20200213-history
Siris Galatas
Siris Galatas is an Enderman, native to the Dimension of the End. He is the king of Endorion, a city in Ezria, and is undergoing siege from a powerful Necromancer, Ausar the Vile. The Beginnings of Siris Galatas Before Siris moved to the Overworld, he lived 30 years in the End as a Strategic Consultant of the :Warrior Clan" the Enderman's Fighting Division. Moving to the Overworld Siris, at the age of 50, moved to the Overworld and became a mage. He was naturally gifted with magic and practiced his affinity for magic alone, and would later find out that his natural gift is because he is a Dragon Clan member, who are almost always skilled with magic related things. He went on and practiced magic for 280 years, and was exceptional at it, however, being young and inexperienced, he temporarily broke his ability to use magic. Journey to Ezria After he broke his ability to use magic he explored the universe in search of a way to heal himself. He found it and, though still skilled in magic, sought to discover more things life has to offer. He found himself 100 years later in the Realm Ezria. He used his magic to get a foot hold in that society and founded a Kingdom called Endorion. Progress was very slow at first, it took 30 years to get the foundations built and all the man power to help him. Thankfully, he built his kingdom by the ocean, and constructed a ship that could go out and gather resources and trade. Progress rose exponentially after that. Within 20 years he had 20 times the amount of resources and a fully functioning Kingdom. The Great War 10 years after he built his ship, 2 of the 5 nations in Ezria, Asledian Dynasty and Grulonian Empire, allied with each other and waged war against the 3rd, Ougourin Empire. Asledian being the Wisest, Grulonian being the strongest and Ougrourin being the weakest. Asledian and Grulonian won the battle easily. 1 year later due to unknown reasons Asledian Dynasty waged war and destroyed Grulonian Empire. Siris was very worried that Asledian would attack him next, so he built his defenses and armies. 2 years later Asledian went full out attack on Endorion. Siris used his knowledge of magic to defeat the Asledian Dynasty once and for all. Siris let all of the citizens go wherever they pleased, he even opened portals for them to go to other realms and start new lives. Meeting REDACTED Eventually, Siris met a Silver Knight by the name of REDACTED, and the two became the best of friends. REDACTED later deceived Siris in going to Atrius and helping him complete his plans of a "Dream World" by killing a Spirit by the name of Hedenlator, who tainted his younger brother Ortis Groura. Hedenlator also planted the Tree of Death in Atrius, and in an effort to fake his death, REDACTED jumped into the Tree's trunk and destroyed it. REDACTED later revealed himself to Siris after he faked his death. Siris also found out that REDACTED killed his dad, Otus Galatas, after he attacked first, and there was this whole thing with a necklace, and i don't remember half of it anyways, okay? Point is, they're cool with it now. Traveling to Ereijan and World War Siris and REDACTED both found their way to Ereijan, the Realm of the original Spirits, Perramos and Hedenlator. After a little while they became enemies on the battlefield, though still friends off of it. Siris had many hard feelings against REDACTED for killing his dad but he knew that his dad attacked first so he didn't blame him. Siris was part of Perramos' side and REDACTED was on Hedenlator's side. Ereijan in Chaos Quite a ways into the war REDACTED asked Siris to come to his house under a white flag but lied and ambushed him after Siris granted permission. Siris, knowing REDACTED, expected a trap and kept a very close eye on him. When REDACTED first attacked, Siris sent him running and killed him. However, Siris knew that he would be seeing him again. Sure enough, REDACTED was resurrected by Avyrion the Destroyer, who was REDACTED's brother, though Siris didn't know it at the time. Avyrion resurrected REDACTED as a reanimation of his original body, and along with him an entire army, and planted another Tree of Death in Ereijan. The last Battle of Ereijan Siris had fought in many battles at this point including his reanimated father forced against his will to attack his son. But that was not the end, a couple battles later they found the Tree of Death and lead an assault on it. REDACTED's plan was to eat the Forbidden Essence Fruit and gain control over Ereijan, but his brother betrayed him and ate the essence fruit for himself. Avyrion went on a rampage defeating Siris and Kered easily, even Karcelot, but Ortis was feeling for all the people he killed and all the bad things he had done during this plan, he started feeling regret and gave up. REDACTED didn't know that though so he thought Ortis just gave up without cause, and took over Avyrion's body and to give him everything. REDACTED then, by using some Arcane magic, ate the Tree of Death. And again Siris and Kered were beaten easily. Then when all seemed lost Eden Koshpak came to Siris in a dream and told him that he had Teron Koshpak's essence and unlocked it for him. Siris, now with his new found power was able to give some of his essence to Kered and together they were able to survive against REDACTED, but that was just the beginning. It turned out that REDACTED's will incarnate was actually Albas' will acting and obeying REDACTED to disguise itself. Albas Koshpak had returned, he took Siris and Kered into his pocket dimensions and they held their own, but only just. Thankfully, Albas didn't know how to control his essence very well and broke his new body. REDACTED's Repentance REDACTED came back after Albas was defeated but he was weak. Turned out that REDACTED was just trying to make a better world for his little brother, but at the end due to Ortis not wanting this anymore and Siris explaining it to him. REDACTED changed his mind, though due to him being weak he could not stop the forbidden fantasy with his essence, so Siris, Kered, and Karcelot gave him their essence and REDACTED stopped the forbidden fantasy and made Ereijan new with the Source Fragment. The New Ereijan Ereijan was made new but something was wrong. Essence was different, you could not make potions. you had to find all essence related things from generated structures. Siris and Kered lost their essence, but REDACTED and Karcelot didn't due to their abundance. So, now Siris is trying to find a way to get their essence back. He thinks that the Tree of Life is in Ezria and he just has to find it now. A bunch of stuff happened after this Then Siris and some other people did a bunch of stuff in several different places, blah blah blah, yada yada yada, I can't be bothered to type this all up, like seriously, how long have we gone without updating this wikia? So much of this thing is either out of date, or stops recounting events once it gets to about a year ago, wow, we've been doing this for a while, huh, it's like the passage of time just keeps going or something, weird, anyways, i'm gonna stop editing this page now, but before i do, there's one last thing i wanna say-